Νεκροί και πάει
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: The bad Greek version of my story "Dead and Gone". Η ελληνική εκδοχή της ιστορίας μου "νεκρό".


AN: Καλά Cassie και εγώ μιλούσαμε και ήταν να μου δείξει τα μέρη του LEC κεφαλαίου και κάτι της μου έδωσε μια ιδέα. Έτσι, Dave είχε την επιμέλεια του Jack για το απόγευμα και την όμορφη σύζυγό μου, χάνει το παιδί. Πώς μπορείτε να ρωτήσετε, αλλά επιτρέψτε μου να σας πω σε μια ιστορία! Lol! Αρκούδα μαζί μου παρακαλώ γιατί είναι η καλύτερη συγγραφέας (δεν έχει σημασία τι σκέφτεται Τέξας)!

Προσοχή: Θα ζητήσει μόνο τις επιτυχίες που έρχονται για το τελευταίο σχόλιο! Και φυσικά φτωχών ελληνικές μεταφράσεις μου!

Είμαι συγγνώμη τώρα αν αυτό είναι κακό, δεν είμαι Έλληνας, αλλά σκέφτηκα ότι θα δώσει μια δοκιμή!

Αγγλική έκδοση μου μπορεί να βρεθεί εδώ: .net / s / 6389903 / 1 / Dead_and_Gone

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron αναστέναξε με το τηλέφωνό του χτύπησε. Θα έπρεπε να είναι ένα ήσυχο απόγευμα, έτσι θα μπορούσε να περνούν το χρόνο τους με Emily πριν από τη γέννηση του μωρού. Έχει ελεγχθεί η ταυτότητα του καλούντος και γκρινιάζει. Ήταν ο Dave. Τι θα μπορούσε ο άνθρωπος ενδεχομένως να θέλουν με ένα πενταετές παλαιό τρέξιμο γύρω;

"Dave, αυτό ήταν καλύτερα να είναι καλό» αυτός διαμαρτυρήθηκε στο τηλέφωνο. Aaron αναστέναξε καθώς άκουγε τον καλύτερό του φίλο ασθμαίνοντας πέρα από τη γραμμή.

"Μην φρικάρεις», είπε. Aaron πάγωσε όπως ο ίδιος αποδοκιμαζόταν. Αυτό δεν ήταν ποτέ καλή, ιδίως όταν ήρθε από το στόμα David Ρόσι.

«Τι συμβαίνει Dave;" ρώτησε. Dave αναστέναξε.

"Θέλω να υποσχεθείς ότι δε θα φρικάρεις πάνω μου", είπε. Aaron παρακινδυνευμένο περισσότερο και τράβηξε το τηλέφωνό του μακριά από το αυτί του, τον έλεγχο για να βεβαιωθείτε ότι θα μπορούσε ακόμη να ακουστεί.

"Dave, τι συμβαίνει;" ρώτησε. Dave αναστέναξε.

"Εντάξει, εγώ θα σας πω, αλλά θα πρέπει να υποσχεθεί να μην ..."

"Dave!" Aaron γάβγιζε. υπομονή του φθίνει, επειδή ο καλύτερος φίλος του ήταν καταστροφή απόγευμα του μακριά χωρίς διάσπαση της προσοχής και του Ααρών Hotchner δεν ήταν μια ευτυχής τροχόσπιτο.

"Εντάξει καλά Τζακ ήθελε να πάει στο πάρκο και παίζαμε και έχοντας μια καλή στιγμή και μετά ..." Dave σύρεται μακριά. Aaron άκουσε τον αναστεναγμό. "Το μόνο που είχε γυρισμένη την πλάτη μου για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και όταν γύρισε, είχε φύγει και καλά τώρα δεν μπορώ να τον βρω." Aaron παύση.

"Χάσατε γιο μου ?" Aaron φώναξε, ήδη κινείται για να βρείτε τα παπούτσια και τα κλειδιά του. Ο David Anthony Rossi ήταν ένα νεκρό άνθρωπο.

"Δεν υποσχέθηκε να φρικάρεις" Dave whined ελαφρά. Aaron αναστέναξε. Ήταν σίγουρος ότι είχε ξυπνήσει Emily επάνω από το ΕΣΚ που είχε ήδη λάβει, αλλά δεν τον ένοιαζε. Αυτή τη στιγμή που χρειαζόταν για να πάει γκαζιού Dave και βρει το χαμένο γιο του.

"εν υπόσχομαι τίποτα. Είστε αυτό που μου είπε πριν είπα τις λέξεις ", είπε, μια αυταρέσκειά τόνο στη φωνή του. Dave αναστέναξε. Ήταν τόσο νεκρός. Πέρα από νεκρό όταν Emily, JJ, και Garcia ανακάλυψε.

"Σκατά» μουρμούρισε. Aaron smirked. Ο γιος του έλειπε και όμως αγάπησε ακούγοντας τον καλύτερό του φίλο σκάψει ο ίδιος μια μεγαλύτερη τρύπα.

"Καλύτερα να έχουν βρει Τζακ από τη στιγμή φτάσω εκεί» Aaron απείλησε πριν κρέμεται το τηλέφωνο και οδήγηση προς το πάρκο κοντά στο διαμέρισμά του Dave. Dave κοίταξε κάτω στο κινητό του στα χέρια του, όπως η κλήση αποσυνδέεται. Αυτό ήταν μόνο πρόκειται να πάρει χειρότερα.

"Τζακ έλα, Θείος Dave αρέσει η ζωή!" Φώναξε στο. Ένα ζευγάρι από μητέρες άρχισαν τα γέλια, όπως το είπε. Αυτός πυροβόλησε τους ένα χαμόγελο και συνέχισε να αναζητήσει το χαμένο παιδί. Έχασε τον μικρό νευρικό γέλιο.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron είχε σπάσει αρκετές (ok κάθε) όριο ταχύτητας στο δρόμο και να σταθμεύσει το αυτοκίνητό του από αμέλεια. Ήταν έξω από το SUV σε στιγμές, να κοιτάξει γύρω για Dave και βλέποντας τα μεγάλα λυγισμένο άνθρωπος πάνω στους θάμνους ψάχνετε. Αυτός smirked και περπάτησε μέχρι πίσω του, κλωτσώντας Dave στο γάιδαρο, καθιστώντας το παραπάτημα άνθρωπο. Dave παρακινδυνευμένο και τρίβονται η πληγή περιοχή καθώς σηκώθηκε.

"Σκεφτείτε ότι τον κώλο σου κλοτσιές από μένα. Μπορείτε ακόμα να ασχοληθεί με τις γυναίκες κάποτε θα τον βρούμε "είπε ο Ααρών. Dave έπεσε στο κεφάλι του. Δεν υπήρχε τρόπος με τον οποίο επρόκειτο να είναι σε θέση να έχουν τα παιδιά μετά από αυτό. "Jack!"

"Προσπάθησα tha ..." Dave πάγωσε τα μέσα του φράση. Jack ήρθε τρέχοντας κάτω από τη διαφάνεια. Aaron αναστέναξε και έσκυψε για να πιάσει Jack στην αγκαλιά του. Σηκώθηκε και γύρισε να αντιμετωπίσει Dave. "Little shithead" είπε ο Dave με ένα γέλιο. Jack άρχισαν τα γέλια από τα χέρια του Ααρών.

"Ας πάει στο σπίτι» πρότεινε. Dave κούνησε το κεφάλι.

"Ναι" συμφώνησε γρήγορα. Ο Jack βρίσκεται το κεφάλι του στο λαιμό του πατέρα του και αποκοιμήθηκε. Ααρών τον πήρε εγκαταστάθηκαν στο κάθισμα του αυτοκινήτου του και να γυρίσει την πλάτη στον Dave. "Γεια bestest φίλος του κόσμου", είπε αξιοθρήνητα. Aaron αγριοκοίταξε τον.

"Εγώ δεν θα κάνει τίποτα περισσότερο από εσάς, αλλά εγώ είμαι πρόκειται να πει τα κορίτσια. Έχετε μια καλή τελευταίο γεύμα Dave ", είπε, ανεβαίνοντας πίσω από το τιμόνι και το αυτοκίνητο. Dave στάθηκε εκεί. Ήταν σε τόσο σκατά.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave περπάτησε στο δωμάτιο διάλειμμα πρώτο πρωί πράγμα Δευτέρα. Αυτός χαμογέλασε JJ και Garcia και έκανε τον καφέ του. Όπως ο ίδιος γύρισε να φύγει, τρεις πολύ θυμωμένος γυναίκες διαμορφώθηκε το κλείδωμα της πόρτας. JJ και Γκαρσία είχαν τα χέρια τους σε όλη στήθος τους και Έμιλυ στάθηκε με τα χέρια της μπαλέτο σε γροθιές στους γοφούς της. Και οι τρεις ήταν αγγίζοντας τα πόδια τους. Αυτός gulped. Δεν υπήρχε διέξοδος. Δεν διαφυγής.

"Δεν Dave, αντιμετωπίζουν τη μουσική" JJ είπε, βλέποντας το παγιδευμένο πανικό στα μάτια του. Αυτός αναστέναξε. Δεν υπήρξε περισσότερο τις ελπίδες των μικρών Ρόσι.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron Σάβ πίσω από το γραφείο του, τη συμπλήρωση μιας έκθεσης για την τελευταία περίπτωση που είχε επάνω. Είχε πεισθεί χαζό χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό του.

"Χάσατε γιο μου Το The Park !" άκουγε Emily φωνάζουν. Ω ήταν μια καλή ημέρα για να είναι μια μύγα στον τοίχο στη συγκεκριμένη συνομιλία.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Εντάξει, έτσι πολύ χιούμορ, ελπίζω. Πήρα Cass να γελάσω έτσι αποστολή εξετελέσθη! Woot! Και ελέγξτε έξω καταπληκτική ιστορία της ζωής συνεχώς μεταβαλλόμενες! Woot! Εντάξει ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση τώρα ΑΝΑΣΚΟΠΗΣΗ ΠΑΡΑΚΑΛΩ!

Συγγνώμη για τυχόν λάθη!


End file.
